Perfection
by Wicked-Me
Summary: A little love story between two very in love people. M/M if you dont like boy/boy then dont read this I do not own any of the people in this story they all belong to JKR. Or sirus wou have lived
1. Chapter 1

What is Perfect?

**Perfect is when his amazing emerald pools look up to me and look directly into eyes showing only for me tenderness, safety, happiness and most important love for only me. When his eyes spark in pleasure.**

**He's perfect when his lithe little body writhes under mine in agonizing pleasure and his tight little hole that quivers and shakes when I blow, kiss and thrust my tongue in and out. He's perfect when I slip one of my fingers inside his tight heat and he squeezes the one that suddenly became two and stretch him to fit my length in. Those hot little whimpers he makes when I remove them to push my cock into that delicious warmth. Those sexy little moans and meows he makes as I thrust in and out that drives me to pound so hard into him. How his sweet button nose scrunches up as he cums onto both or stomachs. How when he does his hole squeezes tighter and forces me to cum a few moments after he does his greedy little self milking me for all I'm worth.**

_Perfect is when he pushes into me so softly and carefully after he has taken time to stretch me so I don't hurt like he did with my first time. When he brings tears of joy to my eyes and uses his lips to kiss wipe them from my face, his long fingers rub my cheek and kissing me deeply, so deeply I shiver into him forcing him deeper into me. When as he's forced deeper he hits that one place that makes me gasp and moan he gets a smug possessive smirk knowing that he and only he can do this to me._

_He's perfect when he makes me feel more loved and safe than anyone has ever made me feel. How I make him lose control when I squeeze him tightly inside me, when I moan and it brings his strong protective side that holds me closed when he move caressing the inside of my channel with his thick strong length._

**When were done I move slowly out of my green eyed minx and pull him close enough to rest his head onto my heart his head almost hiding in the crook of my neck, that sinfully sexy body moulding perfectly to mine. Gently I curl one of my arms around his tiny almost feminine waist I massage his stomach feeling the soft warm skin. My other hand tilts his face to look into mine his lips flit into a small smile that I can't help but answer and take those perfectly pouty coral pink lips against my own and taking his breath away as I run my tongue against his lips begging for entrance into his mouth.**

_A small smile pulls at my lips as he tilts my head back to face him. I can see into his molten silver eye and see his love and care. His long rough hands cup my cheek and his lips press against mine he moves them softly almost like butterfly wings on me until he lets his tongue out and runs it against my bottom lip that I can't help but give entrance to, I give him a slight battle of authority but happily give in and let him control me._

_I can't help but melt against his firm hard body, I can feel his length hardening against my hip letting me know that he's ready for another go and I can't wait._

**I can feel him melt into me again his lithe little body pushing against my length filling it up again so he can feel what he does to my body.**

_**After three more rounds of passionate love the pull away from each other. As the petite green eyed angel fell back onto the bed with his silver eyed god both panting from **__**exhaustion they whispered into each other's ears **_

'_**I Love you my heart'.**_


	2. Chapter 2

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
